Sweet Memories (DISCONTINUED)
by Grimnir Esjay
Summary: (Crossover AU) Honoka and Hokuto had been close friends during their childhood, but they were separated after Hokuto moved away. Several Years later the two have finally reunited and started catching up. While their friendship didn't change, something deep down for them did. (Song of Waiting Love by thebelloflove and What if μ's enrolled into Yumenosaki by Kazuki-Rina)
1. Chapter 1

**[_Sweet Memories_]**

**[_Chapter 1_]**

**Author's Note:**

Right so I've planning out this Love Live x Ensemble Stars Crossover fanfic probably since last year, a good portion of this fanfic was inspired by **Song of Waiting Love by thebelloflove** and **What if μ's enrolled into Yumenosaki by Kazuki-Rina** as such I hope you all enjoy this little fanfic.

* * *

Do you believe in the Red String of Fate?

This mysterious string that is tied to a person's little finger and on the opposite end of the string is the person's soul mate and beloved. Well in all honestly I believe in it. That someday we'll find that person on the opposite end of the String maybe someday we will eventually.

Of course it won't be that easy after all, sometimes you'll mistake someone as the person on the other side of the string only to be proven wrong, sometimes you'll walk past the person on the opposite end and not realize that he or she is the one.

But like all searches, the search for the person on the opposite end of the string will be all the more worth it knowing that person will be the one who will accompany you till eternity. Like I said it won't be right away it might even take years for one to find out, but it will be all the more worth it in the end.

* * *

"What a day," Honoka said as she, Kotori and Umi are heading home. "I'm pretty beat."

"But you were late on the practice earlier," Umi told her along the way.

"Yeah I know sorry but—" Honoka said making a sheepish smile but she was cut short as she spotted a group of young men walking out of Homura, but the most eye-catching among them at least to Honoka was a young man with smooth black short hair and deep blue eyes.

"Oh hey they're from Yumenosaki," Kotori said as she watched them walked away.

"Yumenosaki?" Honoka asked turning to Kotori while occasionally glancing at the retreating group of young men.

"They're famous for having a large number of Male Idol groups there," Umi explained to Honoka as they make their way inside Homura. "Several of which are pretty famous actually so it would make sense that they seem somewhat familiar."

"Well yeah I've seen them a few times online," Honoka said placing a hand on her chin to think. "But somehow one of them feels oddly familiar I just can't seem to figure out why."

The next day the other members of µ are off doing other things that day so Honoka decided to go out and look around. Making her way to the park, she spotted the same young man from before sitting next to her on the swings.

"I feel like I've met him somewhere but I can't seem to figure out," She muttered quietly but she then turned to the young man and said. "Um excuse me I'm sorry if this sounds wierd but have we met somewhere before? I feel like we already did."

"Well that's because we did," He chuckled, he looked at the playground where a group of kids are playing. "I used to go here with my grandmother and I'd notice you and two other girls play here, eventually you noticed me and asked me to play with you three."

Honoka remained silent as she put the pieces together in her head. And then it suddenly clicked to her to a realization.

"Hokuto-kun?" Honoka asked, he simply chuckled.

"Good to see you again Honoka," He smiled.

"It's good to see you again too," She smiled back.

Kousaka Honoka and Hidaka Hokuto are somewhat what you may call as Childhood friends, while he wasn't close to Umi and Kotori only meeting them a few times when they were younger, Hokuto at one point during their childhood befriended Honoka though and the since then the two became quick friends. But by the time they reached middle school the two has lost contact as Hokuto moved away.

After realizing that, Honoka and Hokuto quickly started catching up with both of them telling stories about their friends and about Yumenosaki and Otonokizaka. And as it turns out, Hokuto discovering or in this case rediscovering Homura was purely by coincidence since Hokuto and his friends were heading home Hokuto decided to buy some snacks only to be greeted by Honoka's mother who was surprised as well but somehow managed to keep quiet on the whole thing towards Honoka much to her chagrin.

The next day Honoka smiled happily as she walked past the hallways, this somewhat earned the curiosity of Kotori and Umi, while she was always in a cheerful mood this time she was even more so as she has able to reunite with Hokuto.

"You're pretty cheerful today," Kotori greeted her as she watched her sit down.

"Well more than usual anyway," Umi commented earning a giggle from Kotori.

"Remember the time my shop had some Yumenosaki boys as customers?" Honoka asked with her usual cheerful smile. "As it turns out that was Hokuto-kun and his friends."

"I always did notice someone familiar within that group," Umi spoke. "What is he like after all these years?"

"Yeah what's he like?" Kotori asked curious from the entire event.

"Well let's see he's grown taller, unlike back then when I was the taller one between the two of us, he's seems to be laid back but confident most of the time too." She explained her encounter. "Which is pretty funny given how he's a shy cry baby back then too."

"Well that makes sense given his job," Umi said, with Kotori nodding in agreement.

"Job? What do you mean by that?" Honoka asked both of them exchanged glances Umi with look that indicates that she'd expected this whole thing to happen while Kotori gave a look that says 'Yeah this was to be expected.'

"I knew she had no clue about that little detail," Umi muttered while Kotori simply giggled. Umi simply pulled out her phone and showed it to Honoka. "This should explain everything."

Honoka looked at the video on Umi which then revealed a group of four handsome young men, two of which wore matching checkered red clothes and two wore matching checkered blue clothes.

She quietly watched as the four of them which was called Trickstar sang a song called Rebellion Star as soon as the song ended, however, she gave them a confused look.

"What does this have to do with Hokuto-kun though?"

Umi quietly rewinds the video and stopped it at a specific moment and upon noticing it Honoka spotted a familiar young man in a checkered blue shirt.

"Oh hey, it's Hokuto-kun," Honoka commented she was about to ask once more but her eyes widened in surprise and turned her attention to the same video.

"Wait Hokuto-kun is an idol from Yumenosaki!"

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me that you were an Idol too," Honoka asked him in a half glare half pout, Hokuto find that look of hers somewhat endearing, the two coincidentally met up that day on the swings at the park later that day.

"You didn't bother to ask," He simply answered, which was true. "Also don't you have practice for you and the µ's today?"

"Wait you knew?" She asked in a surprised tone.

"Of course," Hokuto smirked at her. "Your group is quite popular too at my school too you know."

"Oh, but why didn't you told me that you were in an Idol group, not to mention you actually know about me being in the µ's as well." She pouted at him.

"I was planning to," Hokuto replied with a shrug. "But your mother told me otherwise as a means of surprise."

"And you agreed with it?" She asked in slight disbelief.

"Well at first I didn't," He replied and started to swing for a bit. "But I figured I'd miss the opportunity so I decided, why not?"

"Ugh…" She looked down slightly embarrassed and annoyed at her mother's choice. "Well, I have to admit you were pretty cool during that performance."

"I'd say the same too," Hokuto smiled at her. "Though I was wondering if you've started to be more mature minded but from the looks of things you haven't changed a bit it seems."

"Hey!" Honoka stood up in an angry pout.

"I'm stating the obvious," Hokuto chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2

**[Sweet Memories]**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Apologies for taking this long to work on, I got sidetracked with a lot of school work and a ton of writer's block. And I was still planning on how to work on the plot, so it took a lot longer than expected. Fair Warning, the characters may end acting a bit out of character which I apologize in advance. Also I also wrote this chapter on my phone due to, technical issues and that there might be some grammar errors within the next few hours so apologies for that as well.

**Edit:** I fixed the grammar errors now.

**My Responses to the Reviews:**

**thebelloflove**: I am absolutely honored that you have not only able to read, review and enjoy the first chapter but also inspire you to return to writing fanfics related to Love Live x Ensemble Stars. I can't wait to see how it goes myself. As for your Question, I'm still thinking on who else to add and not to add, so I'll figure it out as we go on.

**[Chapter 2]**

* * *

"You seem to be in an off mood today," Kotori asked Honoka during practice.

"Yeah you've been acting a bit out of it today," Umi asked.

"Huh oh sorry about that," Honoka smiled sheepishly. "I was just in a good mood recently."

"It seemed something interesting has happened," Nozomi giggled as she looked at Honoka first and then at her Tarot Cards or namely a selected ones that she found. The Fool, The Lovers and The Sun.

(Author's note: Apologies if the tarots are inaccurate, in terms of interpretation. I'm still doing research on that one.)

"The other day I recently reunited with a childhood friend of mine and I also found out he is also in an Idol Group too," Honoka said happily.

"He?" Nozomi asked in a teasing manner.

"His name is Hidaka Hokuto," Umi explained as she showed them once again the video of Trickstar singing Rebellion Star and pointed to Hokuto. "Leader of Trickstar from Yumenosaki."

"Wait did you just say Yumenosaki?" Hanayo asked even Nico who was sitting nearby and drinking water turned in curiosity.

"Yeah Yumenosaki is known for having Male Idol Groups in there," Honoka explained. "Hokuto turns out to be one of them."

"Really?" Hanayo, and this time Nico chorused in surprise. "You mean you're childhood friends with not only a boy from Yumenosaki but—"

"An Idol?" Nico continued Hanayo's sentence.

"Yeah, why?"

Nico, Hanayo, Nozomi, Kotori, and Umi let out a collected sigh. Nico, on the other hand, walked towards Honoka and placed her hand Honoka's shoulders.

"Let me explain everything to you," Nico explained. "What do people think when they discovered that a Leader of a Popular Idol Group is Childhood Friends with a Leader of a Popular Idol Group, especially if it's a member of the opposite sex."

"Don't you think you're exaggerating a little bit too much?" Honoka simply gave her a confused look. "Sure Umi, Kotori and I have been friends with him during our childhood but there's nothing there to it."

"Okay fine you're right," Nico nodded as she moved away. "But you have to consider that people will jump to conclusions you know."

"Alright that's enough Nico," Nozomi pointed out she then turned to Honoka. "I think it's actually nice to reunite with a childhood friend to be honest."

"You think so?" Honoka asked while Umi raised a suspicious eyebrow at Nozomi.

"That's right," Nozomi nodded with a smile. "I personally think it's rare to meet someone after being separate for quite a while."

"That's enough she said." Nico scoffed as she and Umi realized what she was going at.

"Oh hey Hokuto!" Honoka said as she found Hokuto buying Konpeito who was accompanied by a young man his age with messy orange hair and Blue eyes.

"Oh hey Honoka," Hokuto smiled as she entered her family's sweet shop.

"You know her Hokke?" the young man beside him asked as he too bought Konpeito.

"Hello." Honoka smiled at the young man who accompanied him.

"Hi I'm Akehoshi Subaru," He grinned at Honoka.

"Well I'm Kousaka Honoka," She said. "I'm a childhood friend of Hokuto."

"Oh so you're—" Subaru was about to say something but he was on the receiving end of an elbow from Hokuto, slightly earning a confused look from Honoka.

"Never mind." Subaru chuckled nervously and slightly moving away.

"Anyway, what brings you here?" Honoka asked.

"I was showing this place to Subaru since he wasn't here last time," Hokuto explained.

"And he's right," Subaru grinned as he was already in the middle of eating his Konpeito. "This place makes some pretty good stuff."

"Glad to see you're enjoying it then," Honoka said with a cheerful smile, for a moment Hokuto remained silent. Eventually, Subaru coughed and Hokuto's eye's slightly widened as if he remembered something.

"Oh that's right we best should get going," Hokuto said with Subaru grinning. "It's nice seeing you again."

But as the two walk away, Honoka instinctively called out to him. "We should hang out again like before."

Hokuto simply smiled as he faced her. "That would be nice, to catch up with what has happened recently. Maybe you can tell me how you started your group The µ."

"Isn't that a Soap Brand?" Subaru asked, who earned a glare from Hokuto who simply raised his hands in surrender. "Just saying."

This, on the other hand, earned a giggle from Honoka. "Sure when would you like?"

"This weekend perhaps?" Hokuto asked.

"Got it," Honoka raised a thumbs up to him. "I'll see you then?"

"Deal." Hokuto smiled as he and Subaru eventually left. But as soon as they were out of earshot Subaru gave him a teasing grin.

"So that's the girl you've been in love with since you were kids huh," Subaru teased him, though Hokuto only remained silent. "Did you confess?"

"Why would I?" Hokuto asked.

"You love her don't you?"

"I don't plan to anyway," Hokuto answered calmly. "I'm happy the way things are."

"Terrible idea really," Subaru shrugged. "Why is that?"

"An Idol having a relationship with someone isn't a good idea," Hokuto frowned. "It's basically tying a noose over your career, I don't want to ruin Honoka's career over something as selfish as starting a relationship."

"Seriously?" Subaru raised an eyebrow at him. "Good luck with that in that case."

* * *

Saturday came and Honoka waited excitedly to catch up with Hokuto, though she also invited Umi to join them she declined. In between that day, the two would encounter each other, sometimes she'd find Hokuto with his friends in the train station sometimes Hokuto would find her spending time with the other members µ as well. And today is what both Honoka and Hokuto looked forward to.

"Alright," Umi asked as the rest of the µ's hid nearby and watched Honoka in casual wear which consisted of a pink sweater, a beige skirt, and black stockings and a pair of shoes. Arriving at the park that chilly afternoon, meanwhile they all wore matching trenchcoats, shades and a medical mask. "Who suggested this idea."

"Nico did..." All of them chorused, while Nico rolled her eyes as she and Hanayo continued to observe. Unbeknownst to the µ's, there's a group of three other young men the same age as Hokuto observed nearby as well.

As they all bickered, Honoka smiled as Hokuto arrived, Hokuto wore a Navy Blue jacket underneath a white shirt accompanied with a pair of jeans and running shoes. Needless to say, the other girls' reactions are predictable at most.

"So that's Honoka's childhood friend," Eli commented.

"Fufu as expected from someone from Yumenosaki," Nozoki giggled.

"Hidaka Hokuto a Second Year and Leader of Subgroup Trickstar," Nico made a brief explanation of him earning a surprised look from the girls. "Hanayo and I did some research."

"Again why are we even eavesdropping on them?" Umi asked.

"Aren't you at least curious on who he is?" Hanayo asked.

As the other girls continued to bicker and argue Honoka and Hokuto met up.

"Oh hey Hokuto," She smiled as Hokuto arrived.

"I wasn't late was it?" He asked slightly worried.

"Nope just got here myself." She shook her head. "Shame Umi and Kotori didn't come though, they told me they were busy today."

"Maybe next time they'll come," Hokuto smiled reassuringly. "So where do you want to go?"

* * *

"They're moving! Hurry," Nico said as they quickly moved to a different spot. However, as they make their way Hanayo end up running into someone.

"Ah so-" Hanayo looked up at the young man before her, he had messy blond hair and green eyes and had a pair of blue eyeglasses. "-rry?"

The two of them stared at each other for a bit and both sides seem to be unable to respond or even talk.

"Ukki!" Someone called out, the young man Hanayo had bumped into turned his head to where the source was. "Hurry they're leaving!"

"I-I'm sorry!" He quickly said as he left leaving Hanayo still at awe at what happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**[Sweet Memories]**

**Author's Note:**

Okay, so this took longer than expected due to the lack of time management and writer's block. That aside I suppose this AU would take place in the same as All-Stars where the µ's, Aquors and the Niigasaki High School Idol Club are present. What do you guys think?

**My Response to the Reviews:**

**thebelloflove** I fixed the errors the other day so it's a lot better than before, I hope. Also, I prefer to use foreshadowing and she won't be the only one who's gonna get a 'foreshadowing' to say the least.

**[Chapter 3]**

"There was this strange thing that happened the other day," Hokuto said as they sat inside the cafe that afternoon.

"Like what?" Honoka asked curiously.

"Apparently on my way home my friends and I spotted this pair of girls," Hokuto said. "They were wearing these coats and wore medical masks and a pair of shades, the two of them were wandering around but when they saw me they ran the opposite direction."

"Maybe they're curious," Honoka said making a nervous laugh.

'It must have been in Nico and Hanayo,' She thought to herself.

Eventually, the two of them went around occasionally visiting shops and every now and then they'd talk about their past. It was there Hokuto learned how her group, The µ's began and in turn Honoka learned how his group, Trickstar began.

"Tell me more about your group?" Hokuto asked.

It wasn't because he was curious mind you, it was because of the fact that Honoka smiles brighter when talking about them. Truth be told he already knew about the µ's long ago, usually from his classmates who were talking about several Idol Groups among them is the aforementioned µ's, and out of curiosity Hokuto looked them up on the internet and watched one of their performances. And immediately he saw leading them was Honoka herself.

"From the looks of it, Sonoda-san has a lot of work to sort knowing you," Hokuto joked.

"Hey!" Honoka pouted earning a chuckle from him, he started to find her angry pout adorable these days. "I do my best as a leader, Umi just tends to get carried away with things."

"All of you tend to do that if all your accounts are to be believed," Hokuto commented. "I mean how can someone finish a training session like that."

"I know," Honoka said. "I mean they accidentally left me at the bus one time after falling asleep."

This caused Hokuto to burst out laughing. Elsewhere Nico and the rest of the µ's, who had just entered the Café watched them from afar in separate tables.

"Ugh can't you two be more obvious in flirting," Nico commented as she was seated alongside Eli and Nozomi.

"I wonder if she knows that he likes her," Nozomi pointed out. "I mean look closely."

Both Eli and Nico quietly glanced at the two and noticed that the way Hokuto looked at Honoka as if she was the most important thing in his life. Which earned a scoff from Nico and an amused laughed from Eli.

"I don't know," Eli commented glancing at the two with a nervous chuckle. "Knowing Honoka, she probably doesn't notice it."

"She doesn't," Nico shook her head. "She might just think that he's that interested in what she's saying."

**[--]**

Later that day as they were about to head home Hokuto offered to escort Honoka home for two reasons, mainly due to the fact that it wasn't safe for Honoka to be heading home alone especially now that it was night time, and second mainly so that Hokuto can spend more time with her.

"That was a pretty fun day," Honoka smiled as she and Hokuto walked home.

"It was fun seeing you today Hokuto," she continued with a bright smile, Hokuto felt his heart skip a beat there, one of the things Hokuto loved about Honoka is the fact her smile was always the brightest at least to Hokuto.

"Yeah it was fun," Hokuto smiled back.

"You know you should meet my friends in the µ's," She smiled cheerfully as they made their way in front of her house.

"Then you should meet the rest of Trickstar then," Hokuto chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"That's a deal then," Honoka giggled as she went home. "See you around Hokuto."

"Yeah see you next time." Hokuto smiled as she went inside.

**[--]**

The next day Honoka and the rest of the µ's were having lunch. There was an awkward silence among them as they all thought the same thing, well most of them Hanayo was still thinking about the young man she had encountered that day, and that is the idea that Hidaka Hokuto of Trickstar is very much in love with Honoka. But none of them are willing to point out the very massive elephant in the room.

"Should we?" Nico asked with a frown as she looked at Honoka who was ignorant of the conversation of the Third Years.

"No," Eli said as she ate. "The least we can do is respect their privacy."

"I agree," Nozomi giggled, Nico, nodded towards the other members who were eating as well. Sitting beside Honoka, Kotori nodded in agreement while Umi appears to be strangely disinterested in the conversation.

Within the first years, Maki isn't interested since it is Honoka's private life, Hanayo is still thinking about the encounter so she was unable to understand.

Rin however.

"You think Hidaka likes you?" She asked innocently.

Which instead earned a confused look from Honoka, and Hanayo who had finally snapped out of her thoughts, a facepalm from Eli, Nico and Maki, and a sigh from Kotori, Umi, and Nozomi.

"What?" Honoka said with an amused smile. "Of course he likes me."

So she isn't as dense as we thought. All of them thought in unison.

"After all, I'm one of his closest friends since childhood."

They all fought the urge to perform a collective facepalm.

"Somehow this was..." Eli said.

"Predictable..." Nico finished her sentence. Somehow this was inevitable knowing that Honoka would be slightly dense to Hokuto's very obvious attraction towards her. "You think we should intervene?"

"Nope," Nozomi smiled. "Let them take their time to realize it, but that doesn't mean we're not allowed to observe them from afar."

"That I'll look forward to," Nico giggled.

"With better disguises, I hope," Eli joined in.

Elsewhere in Yumenosaki, Hokuto let out a sneeze as he and the rest of Trickstar were having lunch.

"You alright Hokke?" Subaru asked as he and their friend Mao where busy poking at Makoto's cheeks whose thoughts are currently distracted due to a certain member of the µ's.

"I'm fine," Hokuto said with a wave. "Someone wad probably talking about me or something."

"Ho? Maybe it's," Subaru said attempting to tease Hokuto about Honoka but was met with a cold glare from Hokuto immediately shutting him up. "N-nevermind."


End file.
